


When the Lion Met the Fawn

by justgotowisharder



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, First Kiss, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hybrid Harry, Hybrids, Kisses and Cuddles, M/M, OF, Possessive Harry, Protective Louis, Protectiveness, Romance, Tomlinshaw - Freeform, harry is a fawn, like 3 seconds, loads of fluff, there's also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:19:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justgotowisharder/pseuds/justgotowisharder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe lions are meant to hunt fawns, but in this case was the fawn who hunted the lion.</p><p>(Or the one where Louis Tomlinson is a natural fighter without a fight and Harry Styles is a fawn hybrid too scared to stay but even more scared to run away. He gives Louis a reason to fight for)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Lion Met the Fawn

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow, I found myself wondering what kind of animal Harry would be if he was an hybrid. I like kitten!harry (i was obsessed with it) buuuuut i see louis more of the kitten kind. 
> 
> Then i saw [this wonderful drawing](http://eleadored.tumblr.com/post/94972994706) of deer!harry and my life changed. Fawn!Harry is my life now. Hope you like it!
> 
> -Lottie L. x
> 
> [ Read this fic in German [here (x)](http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/548d69d40003958e352cc9f4/1/When-the-Lion-met-the-Fawn-genehmigte-Ubersetzung-) ] 

****

**_**_Harry met Louis in January_ ** _ **

 

They found him in the old three house Mark had built among the branches of the oldest tree in the garden.

The house used to be their secret place, the ' _buddies_ ' house. A sign hanging on the door knob announced that girls were not allowed (mainly, it was a warning for Louis’ sisters and their mothers), sign Louis kept even after the girls and his mum moved out to London, just because it brought him good memories.

It was the place where they could eat until their tummies hurt, talk until the sunrise, sleep naked… _Be free_ , as they have always wanted to be.

Years later, the house was still their secret place. 

It was also the place where they found him: cuddled up in a corner, his green eyes wide open, his naked body scarily pale and a mop of silky and bouncy curls on his head.

The most amazing thing was the lovely pair of fawn ears popped out from his curly hair. But it wasn't the only thing. Behind the ears, two little antlers were growing.

Hybrids were a rare and extraordinary race in the world, they weren't usual to see. It was well known how much wanted and expensive hybrids were; Louis only had met one in his life. He had heard a lot about cat hybrids, yet never about a fawn hybrid.

 _He_ was an hybrid. The lovely boy in the corner of the house, _he was a deer hybrid_.

“What the hell is that thing?” Zayn asked.

Louis Tomlinson couldn’t get his eyes off the creature. It was something weird because even when a boy with antlers wasn’t something normal… He looked incredibly gorgeous.

His baby face had wide green eyes, the tip of his nose was a little bit darker than the rest of his milky skin and white tiny freckles decorated all along his cheekbones.

He was fiddling with his fingers, curling up into a ball with his long and skinny legs flexed and pressed against his cold and bare body. He was clearly scared and probably freezing, too.

“We can’t touch him!” Liam exclaimed when Louis attempted to move. “Hybrids are dangerous!”

“But, lads, he’s not a regular hybrid,” Niall pointed out.

“We already figured it out, thanks, genius,” Zayn muttered, rolling his eyes.

Louis stared at the fawn boy until he finally caught his attention. As soon as their eyes met, Louis felt a ridiculously urge to cuddle him and make him feel better.

“Let’s call a vet,” Liam suggested because that was something so _Liam-like_ to do.

“No, vets are useless,” Louis decided without giving their lads a chance to reply. Zayn crooked an eyebrow, crossing his arms against his chest while Niall started to glance from Louis to Liam nonstopping.

“Louis, the creature is dangerous.”

“He’s bloody not,” the older of the boys insisted without hesitation. “Look at him, he’s harmless!”

Liam didn’t even glance at the fawn, too scared to face him. Instead, he asked Zayn for his support and when he refused, they got into an argument without any logical point.

Louis took advantage of the moment to step forward and get closer to the fawn. Once he was in front of him, he kneeled down at his side and smiled. The poor creature was shaking violently, too scared to smile back at him.

“You don’t have to be afraid of me,” Louis whispered kindly. “I’m Louis.”

“Louis Tomlinson, what the fuck are you doing?” Liam yelled hysterically. Zayn rolled his eyes and turned to his friend, annoyed.

“For God’s sake, Liam, you are like my mum!”

“Shut up!” Niall called them out. “Louis can do whatever the fuck he wants!”

Louis was trying to gain the fawn’s trust, slowly approaching his hands to him. When he touched the boy’s chest, the creature whimpered with fear, his cute little ears shaking a little.

“You’re freezing, baby fawn,” Louis mumbled, trying to keep his voice soft. The hybrid didn’t take his eyes off him. “Would you like to have my jacket?”

“What is he doing?” Liam muttered to Zayn. “Is he offering him his coat?”

Louis took off his jacket and offered it to the creature. He first studied it carefully, licking his chapped lips thoughtfully, his mistrust and lack of human contact controlling his emotion.

Louis waited for him, understanding his needs and fears, until the fawn finally nodded.

He covered the fawn boy with his jean jacket; he growled happily and raised his eyes at him, smiling shyly. A pair of lovely dimples appeared on his cheeks, which made him even cuter.

“You need clothes and food. What’s your name, baby fawn?”

Liam broke into a nervous laughter and shook his head in frustration, “Name? He doesn't know how to talk!”

Louis paid no attention to his friend’s grievances. Instead, he watched as Harry wrinkled his nose and then opened his mouth in order to say something.

Apparently, he was trying to use the voice he didn’t seem to have, but he didn’t give up until Louis could read his lips.

“Harry? Your name is Harry?” The fawn nodded contentedly. “Nice name, Harry.”

As a way of saying thanks, Harry approached his face to Louis and nuzzled the tip of his nose against his cheek.

Louis had never felt that warmth inside his chest before.

 

 

**_Harry found a home in February_ **

 

February passed without awkwardness. Without uncomfortable situations, just the fear in Harry’s eyes that didn’t seem to fade away. He was still scared of the boys; only with Louis he started to behave a little more relaxed.

Louis didn’t know what to do and it clearly irritated him. It wasn't usual for him to be clueless, the questions in his mind were torturing him constantly. Keeping him or letting him free? What was best?

He didn't want to make Harry feel bad, he was really looking forward to his safety. It was dangerous to have the fawn running around because as a hybrid, the world wasn’t a safe place for him. Humans treated hybrids as sexual slaves; Louis knew it.

Harry didn't deserve to be treated in that way.

Well known were those kinky fuckers who bought kitten hybrids to fuck and have as pets. People had forgotten that hybrids were also humans. They had that little part of humanity that was quickly forgotten just because they also had animal ears and were exquisite creatures.

That simple reason made Louis want to keep Harry. He didn't know where the fawn came from, probably the forest, but he wasn't safe there.

He was a fresh and naive creature, and Louis didn’t mind a bit of company so he decided to keep him. When he looked into his eyes, he found soft innocence and purity. He couldn't let the world rip it from Harry's eyes. No, he couldn't.

The first weeks Harry didn't attempt to move from the couch, eating and doing nothing except staring at Louis while he did his usual stuff.

Louis didn't talk about his decision, he had assumed that Harry knew it, until the day Liam suggested that it would be polite to tell Harry about his future.

Finally, Louis decided to tell the fawn about his decision.

“Hey, Haz,” he said, the pet name escaping his lips easily. He was on his bed, Harry curled on the puff in front of it. “Are you comfy there?”

Harry nodded with the head and turned to the window, looking outside. The night was dark and heavy, covering the whole town. The fawn boy shook his ears, staring dreamily at the sky and then looked at Louis again.

“Yes, it’s late. I'm going to watch a movie, want to join me?” He asked, patting the empty side of his bed.

Harry stared at it, frowning. Even a little confused, he decided to give it a try. He stood up; stumbling with his legs (Louis thought the fawn wasn’t really conscious of the length of his legs, really) and walked towards the bed.

Once there, he collapsed on it and made a little happy snarl that melted Louis’s heart.

“I’m going to watch Spiderman. You’ll like it,” he said and Harry smiled with enthusiasm even when he didn't know who Spiderman was.

He sank into the blankets and settled between the pillows. Louis giggled, looking how pleased Harry was of being in bed.

They laid together there, Louis being careful enough to not touch the hybrid. When the movie was already playing, he couldn’t help eyeing at Harry.

He was bare from chest to toes except for a pair of boxers, and his soft and white as milk skin made Louis wonder how it would feel like to caress it.

“Hum, Harry. You’re staying here with me, are you okay with that?” He asked out of the blue, paused the movie and turned to the hybrid. Harry didn’t reply. He licked his lips and stared at the sheets without actually seeing, before nodding with the head. “I don’t know if you like sleeping here; I might go and sleep in the couch, okay?”

Harry didn’t argue and Louis played the movie again, giving him no time to say otherwise.

 

  
*

 

Harry wasn’t as flexible and easy to handle as he seemed to be.

As soon as he gained trust in Louis, his cute little smile, his small antlers and endearing dimples were just weapons he had to soft Louis’s stiffness and get what he wanted. It was something so Harry-likely to do: to look at him with his wide eyes open and his pouty lips until Louis gave up.

That was how Harry ended up sleeping with Louis every single night; even when the older boy insisted the best thing for the hybrid was to sleep outside in order to ' _respect his natural habitat'_.

Harry got none of his bullshit: he went straight to Louis’s bed and collapsed there.

“I hate you,” Louis growled, relaxing on his side of the bed, being extra careful about physical contact. Harry didn't like to be touched; he got really scared at any type of human contact. “I hate this; my bed is too small for us!”

Harry shook his head and approached to Louis. Louis eyed at him and scoffed, "you're gigantic and the bed is tiny like me."

Harry crooked an eyebrow, staring at him in silence. His eyes dropped to Louis’s lips for a couple of minutes and then did _that_ thing: licked his own lips.

Louis had noticed it lately. It was something like a reflex motion. Harry’s eyes would drop to Louis’s mouth and then lick his own, something that only happened with Louis. Something that he decided to completely ignore.

When Louis was sure that Harry wouldn’t do anything, he relaxed and closed his eyes.

He could feel Harry’s body close to his; he could feel it even when they weren’t touching. It felt as if Harry’s body radiated some kind of warmth he was naturally capable of sensing.

They stood in silence for a while until Louis turned to Harry to check if he was asleep. He wasn’t.

“Haz,” Louis said in a short voice. Harry looked back at him. “You know that I’m not going to hurt you, right?”

Harry stared intently at Louis. The intensity of his gaze made the older boy feel chills running down his spine. Harry was looking straight into his soul, he got that power; something that made Louis a bit uncomfortable. Yet he didn’t look away.

He didn’t because he honestly wanted to have Harry’s trust.

The fawn finally bobbed his head. Louis crocked a smile and blew a kiss to him before closing his eyes, quickly sinking into a deep sleep.

When he woke up the next morning, Harry was holding his hand.

 

 

 

**_Louis defended Harry in March_ **

****

Louis hadn’t considered that someone who weren't his lads or himself could know about Harry.

Unfortunately, Doncaster was small enough to make every single person know that Louis Tomlinson, captain of the local football team, had his own fawn hybrid.

Random people started asking Louis to visit and meet Harry, until the day Louis exploded and made clear that Harry wasn’t a lovely animal in the zoo, he was a just boy who had antlers and fawn ears; and that shouldn’t have been the reason that kept him from living a normal life.

Louis was a fighter; everybody knew that once he said no, it was no forever. Reason why people stopped questioning about Harry. Louis was glad.

Yet there always was somebody who didn’t give up.

Jeff came to knock on Louis’s door on a peaceful Sunday morning. When Louis opened the door, he welcomed him with a kind smile, an excellent introduction about himself and an expensive bottle of champagne for Louis.

The man caught him out of guard, giving him no time to reject the gifts and ask him to go away.

“Thanks,” Louis thanked, taking the bottle, “but— I don’t get it. Why are you here? I don’t want to sound rude, mate, but honestly—”

“I’m here for the fawn,” Jeff explained, smiling. His smirk was really made-up, that kind of _I’m-trying-to-be-nice-but-I’m-an-arse_  smile that Louis hated. The guy was wearing smooth clothes and, as Louis could peek, he drove a nice car. Probably he had a shitload of money.

“The fawn hybrid? What about him?” Louis asked.

Jeff attempted to step forward, it was crystal clear that he was trying to enter in the house, yet Louis didn’t move from the doorway and didn't invite him to come in.

He didn’t want him inside.

“I want to buy him.”

_No way._

Louis glanced at the living room, where Harry was sitting on the couch, and prayed that Jeff couldn’t see him. He moved his body a little in order to block the view and crossed his arms against his chest.

“First of all, mate; he’s not something you can buy. He’s a boy, like you and me; he’s not a dog. Second, even if he was something you could buy, I’m not selling him.” Louis went straight to the point and made it as clear as he could.

Jeff widened his fake smile (if that was possible) and snickered naively. Everything about him was prickly and sickening for Louis.

“Look, boy, I want to buy him and I’m going to buy him,” he said, taking his wallet. He took out a little card and gave it to Louis. “I’m Jeff, you know, I’m sure you heard my name somewhere.”

Louis didn’t take the card; he gave the man daggers eyes and grinned at him. “Mate, I don’t know who you are and I don’t care,” he explained, sounded much calmer than what he expected. “You know what you’re gonna do? You’re going to shut the fuck up and walk away,” he said without showing any sign of fear.

Jeff was about to say something, but then his face expression relaxed a bit and his pedantic smile faded away. His eyes sparkled with a morbid delight, right then Louis felt something on his shoulder. He turned his head to see Harry resting his chin on his shoulder.

“He’s— beautiful,” Jeff muttered.

Louis’s anxiety increased once Harry appeared there, but he didn’t want to show it. He couldn’t have a weak point. He rested a hand against Harry’s chest and pushed him behind him.

The fawn didn’t do anything; he just looked at Louis with scared eyes. The older boy bit his lower lip, trying to find the best way to get out of that unhealthy situation.

“Hi, I’m Jeff and you’re coming with me, fawn.”

“He’s not,” Louis imposed, arching an eyebrow, “he’s bloody not.”

“Does he fuck you so good? That’s why you want to keep him?”

“He’s a fawn, you ignorant fucker. He doesn’t like human contact.”

“Maybe he doesn’t like you, that’s why he doesn’t touch you,” Jeff mocked shamefully. Louis wanted to punch the guy in the balls, honestly.

Harry was petrified on his place. His green eyes stared at Jeff with terror, while his hand clutched Louis’s arm hard, holding him firmly, asking him silently for Louis to defend him.

Of course, Louis was going to defend him at all costs.

“Fawn, listen to me.”

Harry ducked his head and Jeff stepped forward, what made Louis lost his tolerance. He interjected Jeff’s way and pushed him back, giving him a threatening glance. Then, he wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist before walking inside the house, shutting the door in Jeff's face.

The couple stood at the door until the sound of a car driving away told them they were safe.

Harry had started to sob silently; his long-limbed body was shaking with the muffled sobs he was trying to hold back. Louis, who was still holding him by the waist, pressed a tiny kiss to the fawn’s shoulder.

When he kissed him, Harry rose up his head and stepped back.

“I’m so sorry, Haz,” Louis quickly apologized, knowing that Harry hated human contact. “I didn’t think— I’m sorry.”

Harry gazed at him with his eyes full of tears, breathing loudly. His forehead was frowned and his ears pricked cutely. 

They were motionless. Scared. _Hesitant_. Above all, they needed each other.

After a couple of seconds, Harry ran towards Louis and fell into his arms.

Louis caught him quickly and guided him to the couch, where they collapsed together. Harry snuggled closer to Louis, who didn’t stand a chance: his body seemed to react at Harry’s like a magnet, it was meant to be hugged by him.

“Thanks for trusting me,” he whispered in Harry’s ear and then kissed his temple. “I’m not going to hurt you, baby fawn. Not now, not ever.”

 

 

**_Harry spoke to Louis in April_ **

 

Since the day Jeff came to buy Harry and Louis had stood up for him, the fawn changed his way of acting around Louis.

He became terribly touchy and cuddly and started to need the constant presence of Louis in order to feel the safety and warmth he needed in his life.

Louis liked this new Harry _(too much)_

The nights changed from an awkward situation and a persistent effort to touch Harry as less as he could; to nights where Louis spooned Harry and they slept glued to each other.

The older boy had hated all his life to be sleep spooning, yet with Harry he felt like it.

Louis shifted closer to the baby fawn, who quickly tangled their legs and wrapped his arms around him. Louis liked how cozy the hybrid made him feel.

“Harry,” Louis muttered just because the name felt good on his lips. He rested his head on the hybrid’s chest and closed his eyes, breathing into the scent of the forest, berries and just Harry.

“Louis.”

It took Louis at least two minutes to realize that Harry had just talked. When he understood that the raspy, manly and deep voice came from the fawn’s mouth, he jumped off his lap and sat up on bed, staring at Harry in disbelieve.

The fawn shuddered shoulders and quickly curled on the edge of the bed, thinking that he had offended Louis. He tilted his ears and looked down, completely scared.

“Harry. Oh God, Harry!” Louis exclaimed and quickly approached a hand to Harry’s face in order to caress him. His caresses had an immediate effect on Harry. “Look at me! Harry, did you say my name?”

The fawn nodded shyly with the head and his cheeks turned red, his white freckles were more noticeable against the blushed skin.

He tried to hide his pretty face between his flexed legs, but Louis stopped him, cupping his hands on Harry’s face. His heart was beating erratically inside his chest and somehow, he felt as if his body had raised its internal temperature to the highest level.

“Harry, sunshine,” Louis said, his voice came out as soft as cotton. Harry finally looked up at him, his pretty green eyes spoke for him: they were watery and nervous. “I just—can’t fucking believe it! Can you say it again? Please?”

The fawn opened his mouth and hesitated before letting Louis’s name be tasted on his lips again, “Lou.”

“Bloody hell, this is awesome,” Louis whispered, his eyes growing wet. He knew hybrids could talk, but that was a rare and exceptional situation. Yet there was Harry, telling his name and  _God_ how beautiful it sounded. “Gotta tell the lads, they’re going to be chilled. Harry, you talked!” 

Harry approached to him and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Louis’s expression softened, trying to find something in Harry that didn't make him so giggly and happy inside-out. He found none.

Harry had became really expressive of his feeling lately, it surprised the boy how much the fawn had changed in matter of days.

“Can you say something else?” Louis asked and Harry stared at him with wide eyes, making the boy quickly add, “it’s ok if you can’t. I’m just so proud you said my name.”

The hybrid opened his mouth awkwardly, but no sound came out of it. Louis quickly looked for his hand and intertwined them, a silent way of showing support and understanding.

Harry offered him a little grin and shut his eyes before saying, “I can."

Louis honestly thought his smile was about to split his face in two, “Does it mean you know how to talk?”

“Yes,” Harry answered and his voice sounded raspy and too low, as someone who hadn’t spoken for years. In addition, he looked embarrassed as if the ability to talk wasn’t something to be proud of.

“Harry, baby, you don’t have to be ashamed. This is wonderful. I’m so proud of you. We’re going to be able to talk all nights,” Louis whispered happily. He stared at Harry and the fawn ducked his head as an answer. “Oh, I got you! You aren’t used to it,” Louis noticed. “Don’t worry, babe, you don’t have to talk. We can start with short words, okay?” Harry nodded with the head and leaned into put a soft kiss on Louis’s cheek.

 

 

 

_**Louis gave Harry a family in June** _

 

“Are you sure about it, mate?” Liam asked Louis that morning by phone.

Louis was sitting in the kitchen, stirring his hot cocoa lazily while Harry was still sleeping in their room.

“Hundred percent,” the older boy answered. “Plus, my mom wants to meet Harry. It will be great.”

“Okay… if you say so. I’m worried for Harry. He’s quite shy, you know?”

“I know. It’s a fawn, Liam,” Louis replied nodding with the head even trough Liam couldn't see him. “Fawns are skittish creatures.”

“Yeah, I know. Just, take care of the guy, okay? I really got attached to him.”

Louis snickered, amazed by Harry’s ability to make people like him. He was so ready to please the ones he loved, so ready to give a hug or a kiss… _He was too damn special_ and Louis didn't like sharing.

Jay and the girls arrived at midday when Harry was taking a shower.

Louis missed his sisters a lot to be honest, so he felt at home when they walked into the house making noise, screaming and happy to see their brother again.

“I can’t believe it, the house is tidy!” Jay joked, leaving the bags right next to the door and went to kiss his son on the cheeks. “I’m so glad to see you, Louis.”

“Where’s the fawn?” Lottie asked directly, looking around.

“Lottie!” Louis exclaimed, trying to get rid of his mother's arms. “You arrived here and you only ask for Harry? What about me?”

“You hate kisses and hugs, don’t try to fool me now,” Lottie pointed out, raising eyebrows.

Mother and son broke into laughter and Louis felt like home; he always found joy in being with his family. His sister quickly ran to the living room to watch TV while Louis helped Jay with the bags.

"Where’s Harry?"

"You too?" Louis teased, rolling his eyes. "He’s taking a shower."

"Oh, I see," Jay nodded and for some shady reason she was smiling widely.

"What?" Louis asked, challenging.

"I never thought you could take care of an hybrid, but you’re doing a pretty good job."

"Thank you, mom," he thanked, proudly. "Lemme tell you something: Harry is… Really shy."

"Of course he is, dear!" Jay exclaimed. "He’s a fawn."

"I just wanted to tell you, because I want him to be comfortable here. He also... Speaks. Sometimes."

"Does he speak?" Jay asked, absolutely surprised. "Louis, you got a one of a kind hybrid! A fawn with the ability to talk. You're lucky, dear."

"I know. Harry is lucky to have me too," he teased, winking at Jay, who scoffed but didn't try to hide her smile. "Just don’t kill him with questions, okay?"

"I won’t, darling," Jay said and crooked an eyebrow, something she made only when she was suspicious. "He’s not your boyfriend, he’s just an hybrid. Boyfriends deserve the questions, pets don’t."

"Harry is not a pet," Louis made it clear because he didn't want their family to treat Harry like a pet. "Let’s go with the girls."

"Let me make lunch first," Jay insisted.

Louis was honestly glad his mom was there because, as much as he tried, his cooking skills were awful. Only Harry could eat the shit he cooked and just because Harry seemed to love everything Louis made.

They were on the middle of an argument with Fizzy when Harry appeared in the room.

All the girls went dead silent and turned to the fawn. Harry was wearing one of Louis’s sweaters and just a pair of boxers. When the girls turned to him, his cheeks abruptly turned the color of the cherries and he froze up on his place.

“Is he Harry?” one of the twins asked.

“Yes,” Louis nodded, smiling fondly. “He’s—”

He hadn’t time to introduce the fawn, because suddenly Harry turned around and ran away. Louis stood up and ran after him, blocking his way in the middle of the stairs

“Harry, baby!”

He caught Harry by the arm before he could sneak into the room. The hybrid was scared, a feeling obvious on his eyes were full of tears, what made Louis want to cuddle him and kiss him until he felt nice.

“Don’t be afraid, Haz,” Louis spoke in a lower voice, for only them to hear, letting Harry free. The fawn didn't run away. “They’re my family. They’re just like me.”

Harry shook his head and sat down on the stair, curling up into a ball. His eyes stared at the floor and Louis waited some minutes before he knelt down in front of him. He ran a hand through Harry’s curls, making the fawn look up at him.

“Hey.”

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but didn’t speak a word. He swallowed hard and then whispered, “antlers.”

“What about your antlers?”

“They,” he swallowed again before adding, “they hate them.”

Louis’s heart broke in tiny pieces as Harry spoke. He never thought that Harry could hate or be insecure about something so— _so unique_ as his antlers.

Harry without antlers wasn’t Harry at all. It was sad; to see him insecure and ashamed about something that was naturally his.

“Nobody hates your antlers, Haz,” Louis reassured and somehow his voice sounded as soft as cotton candy. “Nobody. I personally think they’re quite beautiful.”

“Ugly,” Harry corrected him; his lower lip trembled when he spoke.

“Not in a million years, Harry,” he said to him. He looked at Harry’s hand and tried to hold it, the fawn refused. “Let me hold your hand, baby.”

“Do you—" Harry wondered, speaking too slowly, almost as a murmur "like me?"

Louis had never thought about what he felt for Harry, honestly. Yet if he had to be honest, _yes_ , he found Harry quite attractive. 

It was weird to say that he liked the fawn, yet he did. Something about Harry made Louis feel the usual butterflies and pleasing emotions in his stomach, symptoms people used to relate with love and pinning.

“Yes, I like you,” he nodded, but he didn’t want to sound like a weird kinky guy who liked to fuck hybrids, so he added, “and my family will like you, too. Can you give it a try? For me?”

Of course Louis’s family liked Harry. He was a given person, willing to please people, full of love to give. Louis was proud to see how easily Harry fitted with his family without much of an effort. Jay simply loved the fawn, as well as the girls.

The twins decided to put some flowers around Harry’s antlers, and then Fizzy made a special flower crown for him.

Harry turned to Louis and gave him a smile, one of those which looked for his approval. Louis nodded and smiled back.

He really, _really_ liked Harry.

 

 

 

_**Harry missed Louis in July** _

 

Louis had never left Harry alone, so when he found himself planning a trip to London to visit his family, he didn’t know exactly what Harry's reaction could be.

The boys decided to leave Harry with Niall because he was the one who got along the best with the fawn, besides Louis.

If the joy in Harry’s eyes when Niall invited him to stay at his house disturbed Louis, he tried his best to ignore it. It wasn’t really friendly-like to be mad at your best friend just because he wasn’t sad of being away.

Louis tried to keep a straight face the last night they shared together, and when Niall came to pick Harry up, Louis didn’t consider proper to say any kind of cheesy goodbye. With a simple “see you soon, Haz”, he was gone.

The first two days of his holiday were a constant call and call back from Louis to Niall to check on Harry.

Jay pointed out that it was good for them to live apart for a while in order to avoid being too dependent from each other. Plus, Harry was doing great with Niall. Both things encouraged Louis to stop calling him so regularly.

And everything was fine until the day Louis woke up to a hysteric call of Niall who didn’t know what to do.

The older boy was sleepy as hell and needed two minutes to understand what his mate was saying.

“Niall, calm down, it’s three am and I’m tired as fuck.”

“Sorry, Lou, but he refused to eat and move the whole day!” his friend explained.

“Harry? What did you do?”

“Nothing!” Niall babbled out, worried. “He was fantastic, and then my mom asked to wash his sweater and he said yes and when my mom returned it to him… I don’t know, Harry smelled it and… that’s all! He was suddenly moody!”

Louis’s heart felt like it was made of ice cream, cotton candy and something sickening sweet. He smirked smugly.

“Ni, is that sweater blue and black?”

“Yes.”

“It’s my sweater,” he whispered, still smirking. He hadn’t realized that Harry stole a sweater from him, and that made him feel stupidly giggly. “It’s okay. Let me talk with Harry.”

“Fine. Thank you, mate!”

Louis waited patiently on the phone until a soft and raspy voice muttered his name. He realized he had missed hearing Harry’s voice.

“Oh, you saucy fawn,” Louis muttered, “I thought I was the only one missing you.”

 

 

 

_**Louis was kissed in August** _

 

Since the boys had all busy lives, they decided to make of Fridays nights the ones to watch movies and eat shitty food together at Louis’s.

Louis had found that his favorite place in the world was in Harry’s arms and since the boys didn’t seem to mind about their cuddly behavior, Louis felt comfortable enough to cuddle with the hybrid every single movie night.

Harry wasn't scared of any of the boys anymore, yet Louis was the only one who turned him completely fidgety and needy of love.

Niall hugged him a lot and Harry liked it, yet the way he quickly found his place glued to Louis's side and the way his arms always figured out a way to wrap around the boy's waist... That was something that only happened with Louis.

It was more intimate... Just _between_ them and _for_ them.

“Oh my God,” Niall shrieked. Something happened in the movie they were watching that night, but Louis’s wasn’t paying any attention.

Maybe it was his lack of sex or maybe they were just his hormones, but he was utterly amazed by Harry’s plump lips.

He glanced at his lads to check on them. Zayn was focused on the movie, as well as Niall, who didn’t stop munching popcorn. Liam was fast asleep on the couch.

And Harry… Harry had his leg tangled with Louis’s and was biting his lower lip nervously, eyes glued to the screen. His cute ears were pricked up and his mop of curls made his small antlers look absolutely cute.

“Haz,” Louis muttered. He settled on his place and gently stroked the back of Harry’s ear. The fawn turned to him brusquely, making their faces end up too close to each other. “Hey.”

Harry didn’t smile. His green eyes stared at Louis’s lips, breathing paused. Louis felt a strong and unusual heart rising up in his lower belly.

The room was dark, the only light coming from the TV screen that had Niall and Zayn bewildered. They weren't alone, yet in Louis's mind nothing existed except Harry.

“Lou,” Harry whispered and shifted close to him, pulling him into a tighter embrace. Louis let the boy snuggle at his side, feeling the way their bodies fitted onto each other. They were so close. _So damn close._

“Haz, I don’t want—” his words got caught up in his throat when Harry approached and pressed a soft kiss to the edge of his mouth.

Louis’s world suddenly seemed to crumble and he realized that he had never needed anything as much as he needed to kiss Harry in that moment.

“Pretty,” Harry said in a soft voice, “you’re pretty.”

The fawn closed the distance between them and joined their lips in a gentle kiss. Louis was the older, but he felt so small when it came to Harry, completely vulnerable in front of his overwhelming charm.

Harry kept his mouth slightly open, inviting Louis to increase the intensity of the kiss. Louis lightly slid his tongue by Harry’s lower lip, making the fawn whimper a little.

He didn't care they weren't alone, he just deepened the kiss and let Harry suck into his mouth, kissing him passionately.

If Harry’s smell was something Louis loved, his taste was the fucking best thing in the entire world.

“Haz,” Louis gasped when the fawn broke the kiss. 

His eyes were glowing, his lips soaked in saliva. _Louis loved the view._ He smiled and they kissed again silently.

Louis was sure he was living some kind of daydream, Harry was too perfect to be real. 

A big crash followed by a cascade of swearing from Zayn made the couple come back to life.

Harry pecked Louis on the nose before coming back to the movie and Louis just cuddled on his lap, falling asleep in the safety of Harry’s arms.

 

 

 

_**Louis lied in September** _

 

They didn’t kiss again.

They didn’t because none of them were sure about what to say or what to do; yet the sexual tension became obvious to all his mates.

Louis couldn't get off his head the image of Harry leaning into, the way his body felt against his, the gentle yet passionate kissing…

They didn’t kiss again and that killed Louis.

Louis had been fucking around with a football mate, Nick, older than him but very willing to please Louis every time he needed it. It was fine, Louis wasn’t a big fan of relationships and deep romantic stuff, he didn’t have time for it.

Nick hadn’t showed any signs of wanting the relationship to be something more than sexual favors and it was fine.

He didn’t even made questions about Harry, even when Louis started to be a little bit too much talkative about the fawn.

Yet Louis had a biggest issue to fix. It would have been fine the whole “fucking around with blokes thing”, if he wasn’t aware that the only fucking image that popped into his mind every time he wanked, was Harry.

Harry, who had grew awfully bigger than him; with a voice that kept getting deeper and deeper, with a pair of antlers that made him not only cute but also so fucking hot.

Harry from head to toes made Louis sexually frustrated.

Louis didn’t talk about it because he knew that being with an hybrid was weird. Absolutely strange, nor Zayn, the most understanding of the boys, would have accepted the fact that maybe Louis was some kind of kinky gay who liked boys with antlers.

He found a practical solution to his problems: he got a boyfriend.

“Haz, I don’t want you to know this from someone else,” he tried to explain that morning when they woke up, wrapped on each other’s arms. “I— I’m in a relationship, Haz.”

Probably, it wasn’t the best situation and moment to tell Harry the truth. They were together in bed, cuddling, trying to melt into one. They were behaving like a married couple and Louis was killing the moment.

“Relationship?” Harry repeated, still a bit sleepy. Louis grinned sadly and found no forces to nod.

He knew that telling Harry about Nick would hurt him, but he also knew it was absolutely necessary to protect him.

He watched Harry rubbing his eyes and then look at him. The temptation to kiss him was really strong, Harry was so _his._

“Yeah. Nick is his name. He’s my boyfriend.”

Harry frowned, confused. He furrowed and opened his mouth to say something, but he didn’t find words to say. He untangled their limbs and tried to stand up, abruptly hitting the bed frame with his antlers.

Louis had been careful enough to kept Harry away from Nick. He knew the guy and he was too protective of the fawn to expose him to someone as lustful as Nick.

Harry was too cute and too innocent for his own sake.

“Hey, babe, be careful,” Louis told him, taking his hand. “Does it hurt?”

“He has antlers?” Harry quickly asked, not answering to Louis’s question.

Then Louis realized that Harry had hit his antlers on purpose. One of Harry’s biggest reasons why he always felt less than others was his fawn condition. And that was just the reason why Louis loved him— _yet he couldn’t tell him._

“No, he’s not a hybrid,” Louis muttered, and the words felt like acid in his mouth because he knew he was hurting Harry. “He’s not as beautiful as you” he added, reaching a hand up to stroke the hybrid’s face. “Not so gorgeous.”

“But…” Harry stuttered. “I’m not your boyfriend.”

“No. Sadly.”

“Sadly?” Harry repeated, even more confused.

“Nick is a good lad. You’ll like it.”

 _No, he won’t_ , Louis thought.

“Does he kiss you?”

“He’s my boyfriend, so yeah.”

“Can I kiss you?”

Why did Harry have to make that question so— late? If he had asked it before, Louis would have given up and kissed the shit out of the fawn.

“No, baby. Not anymore.”

Harry never asked to kiss Louis again.

 

 

 

_**Harry was jealous in October** _

 

“Well, finally I can meet the famous fawn,” Nick said to Harry the day Louis decided to introduce them to each other. “Nice to meet you, pet, I’m Nick.”

“He’s not a pet,” Louis muttered, sitting down on the couch.

Harry didn’t react at Nick's cheers. He glanced at his stretched hand and then sunk into his place. Nick laughed loudly, which annoyed the fawn, who growled grumpily.

Louis said nothing at all. His eyes were locked on the floor, too ashamed of himself to look at Harry.

“He hates me,” Nick commented and sat beside Louis. “Probably he knows I fuck you hard.”

“Shut up, idiot.”

The fawn didn’t do anything to catch Louis’s attention; he just lied in bed following the boy everywhere with his eyes, biting his lower lip every time Nick hugged him or touched him.

Louis noticed it, so he started to push Nick away with the excuse of not feeling well.

When Nick was about to smoke, Louis called him out and pointed at Harry. That made the fawn rise up his head, curious, and wrinkled his nose.

Nick mocked Louis telling him something about babysitting and turning soft and weak, making Louis punch him on the shoulder.

Finally, when the night fell upon them, Nick went away.

“Hey, Hazza head,” he called him happily, approaching Harry and stroking his hair tenderly. As soon as he touched him, the young fawn rose his head and looked at Louis. “What’s wrong, love?”

The hybrid licked his lips cautiously, but said nothing.

“Come here, let's go to bed, Haz.”

Harry did as he was told and walked with Louis towards the bedroom, where they quickly sat together on bed. “Now tell me, what’s wrong? I can kick some asses if you want.”

Harry shook his head, giggling, but he was bad at trying to fool Louis. He could read the hybrid like an open book; they got to know each other so much that it was scary.

“I know you’re lying to me,” Louis whispered and caressed Harry’s curly hair. “It’s something about Nick, I’m wrong?”

Harry wrinkled his nose and shook his head. _Of course_ , Louis though.

“He’s a nice lad, Harry; you don’t have to be afraid of him. Yeah, I know he smokes now and that’s kind of shit, yet—”

Harry bit his lower lip again and got closer to Louis. He grabbed him by his hips and pulled of him. Louis smirked, knowing that Harry wanted him sitting on his lap, and easily fulfilled Harry’s desire.

When he was sitting on his lap, Harry hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

“Mine,” he whispered.

The word made Louis’s heart stop. It was so low that it was barely audible, but he did hear it. Harry didn’t repeat it and Louis understood that Harry wasn’t scared or angry with Nick, he was _jealous_ of him.

“Oh God. Harry, are you jealous of Nick?” he asked and why was he smiling like a girl? Why was he acting all giggly and pleased?

Harry was looking at Louis dead serious, not a bit of joke or happiness in his expression.

Louis’s smile faded away because he couldn't predict what was crossing by the fawn's mind.

“Haz, you—" Louis couldn’t continue what he was saying because suddenly there was a pair of warmth, soft lips pressing against his. Louis didn’t react at first and when he fell into realization, Harry’s taste was intoxicating him. “Oh, God, Harry.”

Harry tilted his head to one side and Louis licked his lower lip, asking him for entrance. When Harry opened his mouth, Louis deepened the kiss, tasting Harry as much as he could, pressing their bodies together and melting into the kiss.

“Lou,” Harry moaned, short of breath. Louis’s mind got caught with the noise.

If there was something better than Harry speaking his name, it was Harry moaning his name.

Louis stretched his legs, wrapping them around Harry’s hips, and settled better on his lap. His hard cock was pressing against the hybrid’s belly; Harry slid his hands until he was clutching Louis’s ass, getting hard underneath him.

“Harry, yes, yes,” Louis gasped, knowing that he was on the edge of losing control. His body was burning and all his senses were caught by Harry.

The hybrid groaned as a response and shoved his hips up, trying to get any kind of friction. His hard dick rubbed against Louis’s ass, and the boy couldn’t hold it anymore. “Please, touch me,” he begged.

Harry’s hand traveled by Louis’s lower belly; fingertips tracing his tanned skin until he reached the elastic of his boxers. He broke the kiss and leaned back, trying to see any sign of what Louis wanted him to do next.

Louis, who was flushed and dizzy with the need to be fucked by the hybrid, smiled weakly and said with a rough voice, “I’m all yours. Do whatever pleases you, babe.”

Harry licked his puffy and reddish lower lip, unsure, and Louis grabbed his hand with his, guiding it under his pants. When Harry’s hand found Louis’s hard cock, his eyes widened and panted in a way that made the older boy know how needy he was of him.

“I’m sure you touched yourself sometimes, didn't you?” he asked hoarsely and Harry nodded. “Want to do it on me?”

Harry agreed eagerly and, before Louis gave him permission, he wrapped his massive hand around Louis’s dick. The older boy buried his face on Harry’s shoulder, trying hard to muffle his moans. He gave up relatively quickly, anyway, because Harry did magic with his hand and it was impossible to be quiet.

“Harry, baby,” he moaned when Harry brushed the head of his dick with his thumb. “Make me come, please, please,” he begged, feeling his orgasm starting to build on his lower belly. His vision went blurry; when Harry gasped in Louis’s ear, it sent him over the edge.

Harry rubbed faster and Louis felt the intense feeling before coming hard with the cry of Harry’s name on his lips.

Breathlessly, Louis let his body fall numb on Harry. The hybrid started putting tiny kisses on his shoulder, and Louis really had to wait some minutes to collect him again.

Harry just gave him the best fucking orgasm, and if that was just with a handjob, well, the only thought of being fucked by the boy made him hard again.

“I like it,” Harry whispered. Louis poked up his head and looked at him.

“Like what, sunshine?”

“My name,” he said and joined their lips in a delicate kiss, much different that the needy ones they were sharing before, “when you scream it.”

Louis’s cheeks turned red. He knew he was fucking loud on sex, he was never embarrassed about it, yet Harry pointing it out somehow made him feel self-conscious.

“Sorry, If I was too loud,” he muttered, and for the very first time he cared for someone else than him on a matter of sex. He didn't know if Harry was ok with it, and he wanted to make him completely comfortable with the situation.

He wanted to give Harry everything, even the things he didn't have.

Harry smiled happily and kissed him on the nose.

“Like it,” he repeated and Louis didn’t know what to do anymore.

Harry was turning his word upside down, breaking every single rule he thought he could follow, showing him how different life could be.

“I like you,” Louis said back, pecking the fawn on the lips. He thought he could never get enough of Harry’s kisses. “I like you a lot.”

“Leave him,” Harry asked and he sounded a bit too possessive.

Louis laughed bitterly and then slid the tip of his index finger by Harry’s rosy lips. The fawn closed his eyes and let the touch of Louis warm him. The little white freckles were there, and Louis wanted to kiss every single one of them.

“It isn’t that easy, sunshine.”

“It is,” Harry corrected him, opening his green eyes. “Love me.”

Louis crooked a smile, leaned in and kissed Harry. Their lips connected in a soft brush and the fawn breathed softly against Louis’s mouth.

For the very first time in his life, the kiss made the older boy shiver. He felt the shivers building up on his spine, till they finally made his body shook a bit.

“You made me shiver,” he pointed out, still lip to lip, eyes closed. Harry shifted closer to him. “God, you just made me shiver.”

Suddenly, everything seemed ephemeral for Louis. Everything except Harry.

 

 

 

_**Louis realized in November** _

 

Louis broke up with Nick.

He didn’t give any kind of explanation, but he didn’t need it. Not even the boys questioned Louis’s decision (apart from some happy cheers from Niall, who couldn’t stand Nick).

The boys planned a sleepover at Louis’s to play FiFA and get drunk and just enjoy life. Louis wasn’t really sure if Harry had understood that he had broken up with Nick, but the night was too fun to explain.

Liam fell asleep first, followed by a death drunk Zayn. Niall spent a long time singing crappy songs out loud until he ran to the bathroom to throw up. He never came back, Louis guessed he went to the room and fell asleep.

The older boy was lying on the fluffy carpet on the floor, Harry by his side, who covered them with a blanket. Louis was slightly tipsy and found everything funnier and cuter than what it really was.

“Hug me, Harry, I order you!” He exclaimed and laughed stupidly.

Harry had never seen Louis drunk, so he didn’t do as he was told. His eyes stared at his boy, who even been drunk, understood what the fawn felt.

“I’m drunk,” he explained, trying to think straight, which was kind of difficult but he tried anyway. “But I’m not gonna hurt you.”

Harry hesitated. Louis closed his eyes, feeling a bit dizzy, and took a deep breath. He wasn’t willing to do something without Harry’s consent, not even hug him.

The hybrid slid on the carpet until he was cuddling Louis. The boy turned around, letting the hybrid wrap his long arms around his waist from behind, spooning him.

“I’m not gonna hurt you,” Louis repeated softly.

“Nick?” Harry asked curiously.

Louis opened his eyes, surprised. He shifted close to Harry, who cuddled him tighter. 

“I broke up with the twat,” he answered and laughed again, even when there wasn’t anything funny.

“Better,” Harry said and kissed the back of Louis’s neck.

“Yeah,” Louis nodded, “much better.”

In the morning, when the lads found Louis glued to Harry, spooning him tightly and both covered by a blanket, they knew.

They had always known, anyway.

 

*

 

The strong feeling he had developed for Harry scared Louis all of sudden.

It wasn't planned, just lying around and thinking about how dull like seemed to be without Harry; when he realized how dependent of the boy he had become.

It wasn't a crush anymore. Louis didn't know the right words to explain it.

“Louis?”

Louis stood up and found an almost naked Harry standing at the door, only with a towel wrapped around his waist. He felt his body reacting in the weirdest ways at the view and if his crotch tightened.

Harry was addictive.

“What do you need?”

Harry sensed how Louis’s voice got a touch of menace in it, so he shook his head and walked towards him. He sat down on the floor, resting his chin on Louis’s leg.

The fawn used to do it all the time, yet in that moment it didn’t help Louis’s sanity. As much as he tried, the image of Harry’s pretty lips around his cock bumped in his mind.

“Harry, please sunshine, stand up.”

The hybrid frowned and tilted his head. Louis couldn’t take it anymore so he sat down on the floor by his side.

When Harry snuggled against him, Louis shivered. That was the most powerful thing Harry caused on him: shiver.

Those little shivers were the explanation his body found to express the aching and indescribable love he felt for the fawn.

“Mad with me?” Harry muttered, worried.

Louis’s eyes went straight to his plump lips. He needed them. It seemed ages ago when Harry gave him that incredible handjob and they kissed.

“No, Haz,” Louis denied and hoped for Harry to do anything, anything to feel him. “Just… confused.”

“Kiss?”

“Yes, please.”

Harry cupped his hand on Louis’s cheek and approached his face to him. He breathed into him before kissing the boy eagerly.

Louis didn’t wait a minute to deepen the kiss, feeling the urge to devour every bit of Harry.

Their bodies fitted together like puzzle pieces, Louis surrounded by Harry’s arm while his lanky body seemed to be completed with Louis on him.

They made out for a while, gasping for air, knowing that the moment had to end but not wanting to stop it.

When Louis finally broke the kiss, he looked into Harry’s eyes and saw only love and adoration. And probably, the fawn was as confused as Louis.

“Harry,” Louis said in a husky voice, resting his forehead against Harry’s, “I think I’m falling in love with you.”

 

 

_**Louis and Harry sealed their love in December** _

 

The rain was falling on them like a tender caress. Harry’s curls were completely wet and the water made his white freckles more noticeable. That simple thing plus his endless dimpled smile was driving Louis crazy.

They walked for a while, staining their Hunters with mud; not caring about where they were or what they were supposed to do.

Harry held Louis’s hand all the time, glancing at him by the corner of his eye once in a while and giggling every time Louis caught his eyes.

Harry didn't understand what they were supposed to do, but he didn't care as long as he was with Louis.

Finally, they found a pretty meadow where the grass was greener and were no trees, the gray sky shining above them. Louis stopped walking and faced Harry, who was wearing the flower crown Fizzy had made for him a while ago.

"Harry," Louis muttered, standing on his tip toes to give him a kiss. The fawn closed his eyes at the touch, calm. "My pretty Harry."

The hybrid purred with joy, lips still touching Louis's. The older boy liked to be held and kissed by Harry, he knew that deep inside, behind his whole _I’m-a-fighter façade_ , he was the biggest pussycat of all.

Just like a lion.

Harry was so willing to please him, to love him and give him the world. The fawn had caught Louis so easily and without asking for permission. Louis couldn't be anymore grateful. He belonged to him in every single possible way.

"Humans and hybrids can’t get married," Louis muttered softly when he broke the kiss. Harry stared at him, approaching his face to his and resting their foreheads against one another, "but I want to do it. That's why we are here." He smiled and started humming, "we don’t need no piece of paper from the city hall."

"Keeping us tied." Harry finished with a smug expression on his face, hugging Louis tighter.

"I feel weirdly tied up to you, Haz," Louis explained, trying to put in words what he felt inside. He fixed a wet curl hanging down Harry’s ear and continued, "I don’t think I will ever feel this connected with someone again."

"We’re together," Harry pointed out, stealing a quick kiss from Louis’s lips. "Forever."

For a long moment, the sound of rain and slow wind was the only sound surrounding them.

They kissed again, feeling their lips against each other but doing nothing besides breathing into the kiss. They liked that way; they were trying to understand what made them feel so connected.

"Let me do this," Louis pleaded and took Harry’s hand. He picked up a little ring from his pocket and glanced at the fawn, who was smiling, before sliding the ring in his long finger. "Harry, my beautiful fawn, I promise to care for you, to love you, to be with you until the end of times."

Harry grabbed Louis’s hand and squeezed it. Louis gave him the other ring and the hybrid slid it by his finger, his eyes turning wet.

"I love you," he whispered, smiling so, so wide. Louis thought they were no creatures prettier than fawns. No creature prettier than Harry. No human who loved someone as much as Louis loved him. "Now, tomorrow and forever."

"I’m all yours, Harry."

"I’m all yours, Louis."

They sealed their promise with a kiss, the drizzle and the nature were the only witnesses of their love.


End file.
